


Чай и круассаны

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Humor, France (Country), France Being France (Hetalia), Idiots in Love, M/M, Neighbors, Paris (City), Romance, Tsundere England (Hetalia)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Артур привык завтракать по утрам на балконе. К сожалению, его сосед-француз тоже.





	Чай и круассаны

Летнее утро в Париже — что может быть лучше?..

  
Если забить на то, что Артур ненавидел лето, Париж и особенно утро.

Почему он жил здесь? Керкленд и сам не раз задавался этим вопросом. Наверное, он просто слишком консерватор, и если уже обжился где-то, то с места снимался с трудом. Не то что его кузен Альфред, не человек, а перекати-поле. Сейчас, наверно, колесит где-то по бескрайним просторам Айовы. Самого Артура в Париж занесло из-за лучшего друга, румына Стефана, который отучился на модельера и рванул, естественно, не куда-нибудь, а в столицу моды. И Артура прихватил за компанию, убеждая, что ему тут понравится и он еще и уезжать не захочет. Так, собственно, и вышло. Артур прошел все стадии — от отрицания («Нет, ни за что я не останусь в этом дурацком грязном городишке!») до торга («А может, я просто буду приезжать и навещать тебя из Лондона, а? Тут ехать-то…») и, наконец, смирился. Правда, вслух признавать, что ему нравится в Париже, англичанин не стал даже под пытками стефановскими булавками.

А началом новой жизни стала покупка чайника.

Если Артур купил чайник — это серьезно.

Парень вышел на балкон и вдохнул полной грудью. Воздух был теплым и мягким, ласковым, как сама Франция. Париж же летом напоминал потревоженный муравейник. Особенно туристический центр города. Толпы людей, из которых более всего раздражали бесконечные потоки китайцев, мечтающих, кажется, сфотографировать буквально все, даже помятую с утра рожу Керкленда, выходящего из метро. По этой причине Артур быстро перебрался из модной студии с видом на Эйфелеву башню в старый квартальчик, где дома стояли практически вплотную друг к другу. Какой-нибудь француз наверняка сравнил бы их со старыми любовниками, опирающимися друг на друга. Хорошо, что Артур не француз.

Керкленд полил цветы — свою вторую слабость после божественного напитка, именуемого чаем, и вернулся на маленькую кухоньку. Утром он, естественно, заваривал только крепчайший english breakfast[1] и делал сэндвичи с мармитом[2]. Да-да, найти его во Франции было непросто. Его даже позабавило выражение отвращения на лице молоденького кассира, когда он пробивал продукты. Но, эй! Мармит очень полезный, к тому же это национальный продукт!

Аккуратно сложив сэндвичи и поставив чайник на поднос, Артур вышел на балкон и с ужасом понял, что его уединение было нарушено самым вопиющим образом.

На соседнем балконе, мурча под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на репертуар Эдит Пиаф[3], сервировал столик светловолосый мужчина. Судя по холеной морде и внезапно обострившемуся у Артура приступу раздражения, это был самый что ни на есть настоящий француз. Нет, конечно, во _французе во Франции_ не было ничего странного, но еще два дня назад там жила благообразная и глуховатая на оба уха старушка, которая почему-то называла Артура «Анри» и все пыталась покормить его своим фирменным эскарго[4]. Артур вежливо отказывался.

Первым порывом было схватить самое ценное (читай — чайник) и сбежать куда-то вглубь своей квартиры, завернуться в простыню и ждать, когда он уйдет сам. Примерно так же Артур вел себя при встрече с пауками.

Но француз заметил его и до отвращения дружелюбно махнул рукой.

Поздно. Отступать дальше некуда. За нами Лондон.

Артур растянул губы в кривой улыбке, которая обычно пугала соседских детишек, но французского щеголя она не смутила. Он довольно щурился под утренним солнцем и улыбался такой улыбочкой, что Артур знал, сейчас последует какое-то предложение, скорее всего в высшей степени неприличное (в понимании Керкленда), от которого любой уважающий себя англичанин должен отказаться, но…

Взгляд мужчины упал на поднос, и на его лице появилось то же выражение затравленного ужаса, что и у кассира из магазина. Злобная улыбка Артура стала куда более искренней.

— Доброго утра, месье, — ехидно поздоровался Артур.

— Доброго, — слабым голосом отозвался его новоиспеченный сосед, все еще пялясь на сэндвичи. — Простите мою прямолинейность, но вы действительно собираетесь это есть?

«Да что этот французишка о себе думает», — раздраженно подумал Керкленд, скрипнув зубами. Он постарался сохранить максимально бесстрастное выражение лица.

— Разумеется собираюсь. А что? — Артур вздернул бровь.

Мужчина помялся, страдальчески вздохнул и вернулся к своей корзинке круассанов. Восхитительных, свежих, хрустящих круассанов. Артур покосился на свои мармитовые сэндвичи и вздохнул. Ну, нет, теперь сдавать назад слишком стыдно. Он откусил кусочек, сразу же ощущая на языке специфический вкус, и запил крепчайшим черным чаем.

И все же взгляд невольно будто сам по себе соскальзывал на соседа.

Тот разложил круассаны, масло и джем, а теперь…

— Что это вы делаете?! — вскрикнул Артур и махнул рукой, чуть не скинув на пол тарелку с сэндвичами. Француз вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Завариваю чай.

— Но… это же… — Артур, кажется, задыхался. — Он же в пакетиках!

Француз уже, судя по всему, решил, что Артур просто больной псих.

— Вы что, правда собираетесь пить это?

Выражение лица мужчины стало донельзя ехидным, когда он ответил:

— Да, собираюсь. А что?

Артур снова скрипнул зубами. _Вот же французский козел!_

— К вашему сведению, настоящим чаем можно считать лишь благородный напиток, заваренный по всем правилам, — гордо сказал Керкленд, ткнув пальцем в заварочный чайник.

Француз скептически посмотрел на него.

— Я бы побоялся доверять вкусам человека, который может есть это.

— Я не хочу слышать это от того, кто ест лягушачьи лапки и улиток.

Теперь настала очередь француза возмущаться.

— Это изысканная кухня, ты, péquenaud*!

Они с полминуты молча и грозно пялились друг на друга, после чего, синхронно фыркнув, вернулись к своей еде. Уходить с балкона никто не собирался.

 

 

На следующий день Артур стоял перед окрашенной в нежно-лавандовый цвет дверью и спрашивал себя, что он делает со своей жизнью. В руках у него был поднос с заварочным чайником. Сэндвичи с мармитом он предусмотрительно не стал брать.

Он заварил свой лучший чай, дабы показать этому недоумку, чего он лишается, распивая бурду из пакета.

Это было делом чести. Долгом истинного англичанина.

Дверь открылась, и показался его сосед. Заспанный и в одних пижамных штанах он выглядел как будто отошел на минутку с фотосессии. Артур мужественно смотрел куда-то в район его подбородка с трехдневной щетиной.

— Артур Керкленд. Ваш сосед, — холодно процедил Артур. — А это настоящий английский чай. Знакомьтесь.

Француз посмотрел на чайник. Потом на Артура. Снова на чайник. И широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, что ж, раз английский чай лично пришел ко мне, я готов познакомить его с настоящими французскими круассанами. Думаю, знакомство будет _взаимно приятным_.

Последнюю часть фразы он произнес как-то особенно, выделив ее интонацией. Артур покраснел.

 

****

 

На следующее утро балкон Артура пустовал.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - english breakfast (анг. "Английский завтрак") - сорт английского чая. Как видно из названия, употребляется в основном утром, как замена кофе. Очень крепкий и бодрящий.  
> [2] - мармит - национальная британская еда (также популярна в Австралии). Представляет собой коричневую пасту с ярким вкусом и запахом, очень солёная и насыщена «пятым вкусом» — умами. Изготавливают из дрожжевого экстракта с добавлением других ингредиентов. Является популярным продуктом для завтрака, едят его, намазывая тонким слоем на хлеб, тосты или крекеры. Очень специфичное блюдо.  
> [3] - Эдит Пиаф - легендарная французская певица.  
> [4] - эскарго - изысканное блюдо французской кухни. По факту, это улитки х)  
> péquenaud* (фр.) - деревенщина.


End file.
